


Think Of Me

by Rolyyy



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolyyy/pseuds/Rolyyy
Summary: 萨莫！Phone Sex！一点点涉及（角色扮演的）D/S要素，非常非常大量❤的淫语，但本质傻白甜小情侣我到底写过什么





	Think Of Me

萨列里在凌晨一点接通电话的时候，听筒里传来粘腻的水声。

“莫扎特？”他问，声音有些含糊。毕竟刚被从深层睡眠中吵醒，要求他立刻口齿伶俐神志清晰未免强人所难。

“安东尼奥……”他的恋人委屈地撒娇，有点喘，“我想你了……”

“我后天就回维也纳，”他的脑子还没开始正常运作，但已经下意识地放柔语气安抚莫扎特，“你上次是不是说过想要这边的甜点？我回来的时候带一点。”

“安东尼奥，安东尼奥，”阿玛迪乌斯嘟嘟囔囔，说话时带着一点鼻音，“我想要你……我现在就想要你，唔、啊……”

水声更大了，莫扎特的喘息也变得急促。在寂静的夜晚，这声音听起来大得不可思议。萨列里不自然地坐起来，又想笑又无奈。他根据声音就能想象出阿玛迪乌斯现在的表情，那双绿眼睛盈满了光，稍微眯起来，白皙的皮肤蒙上一层薄红，纤长细白的手指圈在阴茎上来回套弄。

莫扎特在一边和他通话一边自慰。

他无奈地对手机说：“我们分开不到三天，莫扎特，而且我马上就回来了……”

“呜、安东尼奥……！哈、啊，安东——！”

莫扎特高潮时发出小小的尖叫声，然后水声停下，只有他的呼吸声渐渐平静下来。

“你满意了？”萨列里问他，“早点休息，就算是休息日也别太晚睡，晚安。”

“亲爱的安东，我有没有说过你有时候真的像个老年人一样？还有……”莫扎特抱怨，他现在大概不满地撅起了嘴，“我什么时候说过我满意了？我想要你。”

当莫扎特用这种语气说“我想要你”时，他一般是在指……

萨列里挑起一边眉毛（尽管莫扎特看不到）：“都这么晚了……你确定？”

“我当然确定！特别确定！我查过你的行程，你那些会都开完了，剩下空出来的这两天只是因为约瑟夫想逛街就拉着全公司陪他一起度假。来嘛，亲爱的爸爸~”

萨列里叹了口气，音量控制得很好，不会让莫扎特听到。他自己并不特别热衷于这种……不平等关系的角色扮演，但既然莫扎特喜欢，他也只好尽量满足年轻恋人的要求。

他从宾馆的床上起身，手指穿过额前垂落的银灰色发丝，将它们撩到脑后，露出光洁的额头。他慢慢踱到窗边，在扶手椅上坐下，戴好耳机。

“安东尼奥～？你还在听吗～？”或许是因为太久没有听到回应，莫扎特拐着弯儿地念他的名字，像唱一首情歌，含一颗糖果。

萨列里闭上眼，让更加冷酷、更加强势的那一面从思绪的深海上浮，显现出来。

“沃尔夫冈，”现在他的声音变得冷淡而轻柔了，像是月光照射结冰的湖面，“你现在在哪里，穿着什么？”

耳机里传来明显的吞咽声。年轻的神才喜欢他的声音，尤其是像这样，清晰又优雅地吐字，微微拉长音节，语尾带上轻微的意大利口音。“您是最好的大提琴，”金发的年轻人某一次这样赞美他，然后虔诚地亲吻他的喉咙。

莫扎特的声音将他从回忆中带回现实。“我在床上，只穿了一件衬衫……您的衬衫，大师。”他刻意地渲染“Maestro”中的那个r，把它念得像轻快的小步舞。他现在一定是在笑，露出整齐洁白的牙齿，用舌尖暗示性地扫过它们——安东尼奥，专心。

“站起来，沃尔夫冈，然后去床头柜，打开倒数第二个抽屉。”

他的宠物轻快地应了一声，萨列里听到衣料和皮肤摩擦的窸窣声音。明亮的月光照在空荡荡的旅馆房间里，像泼了一地的水。照着这里的月光也会照耀维也纳，照着莫扎特。他清楚月光下的莫扎特会是什么样子，裸露的瘦削小腿踩在光里，金色的发丝也变得朦胧，过分轻盈，过分空灵，像个乘光而来的天使。于是萨列里对月亮递去一个吻，送给莫扎特。老天啊，他真是个彻头彻尾的意大利人。

莫扎特终于走到了抽屉边：“用哪个，大师？”

“现在戴上你的项圈，然后拿出两个跳蛋，把它们贴在你的胸前。拿上润滑剂和遥控器，然后回床上，我不希望你受凉，沃尔夫冈。”年长的音乐家仍然会为说出“跳蛋”这两个字脸红，好在这次沃尔夫冈不会看到，因而他大可不必遮掩。

莫扎特有点惊讶，他本来以为萨列里会用些别的道具，比如手铐或者乳夹，但他仍然遵从了命令：“是的，大师。”

于是萨列里能够听到震动声从收音效果好得出奇的耳机中传出来。他们不常用这个，但偶尔试试也不坏——那句宣传语怎么说的来着，解放双手？

莫扎特断断续续地小声呻吟着，他刚刚高潮，身体还很敏感。在幽闭的抽屉中放置数天的皮革项圈带着凉意，紧贴他的脖颈，在喉结上下滚动的时候带来微小的疼痛。

这疼痛让他兴奋，于是他呼唤他的主人，他的恋人：“大师……啊、哈啊，我的胸口，好痒……呜、啊❤”

“你就这么饥渴吗， 亲爱的沃尔夫冈？”萨列里从喉间滚出一串低沉的笑声：“你是不是还想让我揉揉你的乳头，或者对它们又舔又咬，直到它们漂亮地红肿着挺立起来？”

上帝啊。莫扎特几乎要笑出声了，他知道萨列里现在肯定脸红得不能再红。哪怕交往了这么久，他的男朋友还是会为床笫上的情话感到羞耻——也只有在莫扎特看不到他的脸的时候，他才会乐意说上几句，完全的服务性质。

“嗯啊、是的，大师……我、哈啊，我想要您，唔、摸这对淫荡的乳头，直到……呜、直到它们敏感得、哈啊❤️敏感到我不贴上创口贴、都没办法出门❤️弄坏我吧，我的大师❤️”他煽情地呻吟，刻意发出一些不怎么体面的声音，撩拨电话线另一头的恋人。

“注意语言， ** **我的**** 沃尔夫冈。”萨列里慢条斯理地训斥他。但年长的音乐家也快演不下去了，在没有面对面的场合，莫扎特比平时放肆了太多，而他又本能地想顺从这个小恶魔的要求。

“你已经重新硬起来了，是不是？”他询问莫扎特。

“是的、大师，我能不能——”

“不，亲爱的沃尔夫冈。”他摆出平日教训学生的态度，温和而坚定地下达命令：“我要你不碰前面，用你的手指把自己操到高潮。你能为我做到吗？”

沃尔夫冈哽住了。您太坏了，亲爱的安东尼奥——这句话几乎脱口而出，但最终他温顺地垂下头，微笑着应答：“是的，亲爱的大师。”

莫扎特当然早就为自己做好了润滑。他几乎是粗暴地探进一根手指，然后再加一根，寻找着能够令他满足的那一点。

这不够，他想。对这副食髓知味的身体来说几根手指根本不够。于是他把自己的渴望毫不掩饰地——或许还是添油加醋地——诉说给萨列里。

“大师、我想要你❤️呜、好想要你的大肉棒……哈啊、塞在我的嘴里，把我填满❤️……嗯、哈啊～想要、呜，你的精液，呜嗯❤️把我操到怀孕❤️”他趴跪在双人床上，难耐地抠挖自己的后穴，阴茎湿漉漉地翘起来，紧贴在小腹上。

“……沃尔夫冈。”萨列里也被这不体面的话语激发了欲望。尽管在这段关系里他总是更克制也更包容的一方，但无可否认，他对莫扎特的渴望和想念绝不会少于莫扎特对他的。音乐家带着薄茧的手指环绕上他已经挺立的性器，模仿着莫扎特平常的动作抚慰自己。

“呜、啊❤️……大师，我的好大师，安东尼奥，亲爱的爸爸❤️”年轻人的愈发激烈地用手指操着自己。他闭上双眼，浓密的睫毛颤动着：“求您、哈啊、允许我高潮……”

“去吧，沃菲，为了我高潮。”萨列里低声说。他想象着莫扎特情动时的神态，手上的动作也越来越急促。

“呜啊、安东尼奥，安东尼奥——！”莫扎特在维也纳的月光下尖叫，金发散在床单上，背脊反弓出一条漂亮的曲线。

萨列里几乎同一时间达到了高潮。他下意识咬住下唇，却没能阻隔那声喘息。

“呼啊，好舒服～晚安啦，亲爱的安东，给你一千个吻！”他的小天才声音里还带着高潮后的慵懒和餮足：“今天我也很爱你～”

“晚安，亲爱的沃菲，我也爱你。”

 

至于第二天中午，沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特被他改签机票提早回来的男朋友堵在家里讨要一千个吻，和比吻更深入的交流，就是另一个故事了。

 

 

End.

 


End file.
